Celestian War
by Zipoman
Summary: New York has been eradicated.  And only Danny seems to be alive.  With no hope in the future, and the proud city of America decimated, all he can wonder is who could cause such destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Scorched Earth. That's all Danny could feel. The hard cement his stomach laid on was shattered with cracks cascading down the streets. Then Danny began to smell, he smelled fire, smelled smoke,  
>smelled destruction. Danny attempted to roll onto his back, as conciseness slowly trickled back into his mind. Only now he realized he didn't know where he was, or why intense pain rippled through his body from his stomach area. Instantly after trying to rotate his body, he was overtaken with a surge of awareness. The pain in his side was no more his concern, even though it laced him with a weight that nearly made him return to the sleep of unconciseness. Now Danny was on his back, an he fought to find the strength to open his eyes. Slowly as he opened, he was overtaken by the color orange. As the sky suddenly lept into his sight. The thick orange streaked across the heavens, and Danny knew something terrible was happening. Danny shut his eyes, and forced his teeth into a clench, and began to lift himself up. The pain was severe, the boy (of only 17 years of age) did not know the body could experience such shock. He fought against it, knowing where he was needed to be changed, as if a small light in his head was urging him to stand, lending him power to do so. After minutes of struggle, Danny stood. And his view nearly sent him back to the ground.<br>A monsoon of fire that rippled from the top of every building had engulfed the sky, filling it with a blazing orange. As the miles of smoke trailed to the sky. Danny slowy turned , looking at the deep crevasses that riddles the streets, each, branching in directions away from him. He realized he was in the middle of an intersection, the stoplight lay in a tangle mess to his right. He slowly walked over to the heap of metal (while gripping his side fiercely, the pain was coming from his blood soaked shirt, and the fabric was laced to his skin) to read the inscription on the small rectangular sign attached to a piece of the bar that had not been scorched black. It read BROADWAY, NEW YORK. Danny struggled to connect that with any memory of his past. The last weeks were black, but he knew his family, or, his lack of. His mother must be here. A tear rose to his stinging face, and now, oddly for the first time, he panicked. Not at the fact that a maelstrom has gone through and decimated New York City, but that he was alone.  
>No other person stirred, while he saw bodies, thats all they were. Empty bodies, void of life. Fear laced his every thought, he began to walk down a street, every step pulsing his body with pain. He tried to speak, but only a mangled sound came out, if only it was even loud enough to be heard. The only sounds he could hear were fire, burning, destruction. But no booms, or pops, or bangs. But the worst part was no voices, the only sounds to accompany his thoughts were the sounds of the torrents of fire leaking from the top of every building.<br>Danny began to realize that he was alone. The thought sent a feeling to his heart that dropped it to his feet. The question finally hit, what did happen? Thinking frantically now, he had no recollection of anything pertaining to what catastrophe that overtook New York City. What Earthly force could have overtaken the city like this? And why did it seem like Danny was the only one?  
>Danny forced himself to start talking. His voice creaked and shattered while he tried to utter sounds. After minutes of trying, he worked his voice to a shout.<br>"Hello?" the frightened teen shouted.  
>"Is anyone at all out there?" this conversation went on for several hours, as he made a slow and uneasy pace through the street. He didn't know how long he had actually been walking, or how far. But in the shape he was in, he wasn't getting anywhere fast. Then Danny heard something move, he hard a clopping sound coming from around a corner of a smaller building that had miraculously avoided destruction. His heart skipped a beat, even though the noise wasn't human, he knew he wasn't alone now. Now had Danny been in a different physical state, he wouldn't have encouraged any strange noises to come to him. But this being a moment for him to finally have someone else, he began to hobble as fast as he could to the corner.<br>"Hello! Please! Hello?" the newfound hope had increased his stamina. As he rounded the corner, the sight nearly made him question his sanity.  
>The equestrian animal that stood before him was beyond imagination. It was a horse and it fur was the color of a light blue sky. It's long white mane lay around its neck, along with the well groomed tail. It's eyes were abnormally large, and even human, for a horse. But they were beautiful, huge detailed, colored pupils turned around to meet the boy's. They stood in equal amazement, even though Danny felt much more dumbfounded.<br>"Hello?" Danny stammered, not really expecting it to respond. Even for how extravagant it seemed to be, it still was a horse after all. But now Danny noticed something different about this "horse". It wasn't a horse at all, it was a unicorn.  
>The long horn that protruded from the front of it's head was at a length of around 2 feet, and seemed to pulse with a light. The tip of the horn was sharpened to a deadly point.<br>"Hello!" the mammal chirped back. Danny's heart skipped a beat. Not only did he just encounter a unicorn. Now it talked. Danny knew now for a fact he was dead.  
>"Oh darling! You're not dead! If you were dead, you wouldn't be feeling that awful pain your going through". Danny froze, he just thought that, he knew he wasn't speaking.<br>"How did you do that!" the now frightened teen asked.  
>"Being a unicorn as I am," the beast tilted it's head a little bit, as if to show the horn "we tend to accidentally read others minds, being telepathic and all!" the beast female voice rung through the air. It was a charming voice filled with confidence.<br>"Now why don't you come over here to the brilliant Trixie?" it hummed. "You wouldn't happen to be Danny, would you?"  
>Now Danny broke into a cold sweat, and took a step backwards.<br>"Oh, well don't answer that, I already know. We've been looking for you."  
>"Who's we! I didn't even think you existed, why are you looking for me!" Danny was scared, and he no doubt knew the other had heard his fear too.<br>"Darling, don't fret.."  
>"Get out of my head!" Danny screamed, shoving his hands to his ears, the feeling of that other mind penetrating his head, no personal violation had ever been experienced to know that your every single thought, was now up to another (wether a mythical beast or not) to ever hear.<br>"Now that was mean! How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Trixie's voice now in a shout. Danny knew this was a very proud horse.  
>"He may not Trixie, but I do" the other female voice came from directly behind Danny. The boy spin around to meet the face of another unicorn.<br>Now able to size up the beast in comparison to him, these horses were the same size as any other horse. This unicorn had a dark purple coat, with an even darker mane. The mane had red steaks decorating it through even all the way down to it's tail. The eyes were the same.  
>"Danny," this female voice was slightly deeper than the other "I need you to stay calm, my name is Twilight, and I'm here to help you" Danny realized this horse wasn't talking, but yet it spoke to his mind, which must have been what was so unnerving about the conversation he had just moments ago with the other beast. Danny didn't feel like staying calm after having been holding mind conversations with ponies. Danny ran.<br>"Danny I'm sorry." said the one called Twilight as Danny tried to run past her, down the street he had came. Danny's body instantly froze, as he went completely rigid. And then slowly, he began to lift off the ground. Now just a stiff board of boy, he began to scream.  
>"Twilight! Nightmare Moon sent me personally to get him!" the proud unicorn said as she began to lift off the ground, the horn attached wreathed in a dark purple light.<br>"Then shes going to be awfully disappointed!" Twilight yelled back. Danny had now been placed on the side of the road, proped up like a piece of lumber against a wall. Still emobalized by the psi-energy. And with that Danny grew quiet and watched one of the most interesting fight he had ever witnessed.  
>The light blue unicorn shot foreword, cloaking itself in a thin layer of mist. While Twilight took a defensive step back. Trixie whipped her head around and loosed a thunderbolt from the tip of her horn, the bolt clattering across the street in a millisecond. Twilight connected the bolt to her own horn, doubling the energy and sending it back. Trixie clapped he hooves together dissapaiting the bolt. Now the colts were feet within each other. The fighting became personal. The two equestrian entities clashed thier horns together, and fought to being thier hooves in the most painful looking spots. They brawled like this until Trixie worked her head under Twilight, throwing her to the side. But Twilight opened her now glowing eyes wide to stop herself mid-fall. Now glowing completely she rose into the air, creating a wind vacuum.<br>Chunks of the cement rose into the air around her, circling her in a deadly pattern. Trixie was now on the defensive, dodging the rocks as they flew. The battle went like this for several more minutes, as shards of earth struck the paler pony. As blood began to mix with the color of her mane, Trixie wailed a defeat admittance.  
>Twilight stopped the vortex of earth, but non-the-less stayed on edge.<br>"I give Twilight, don't kill me!" the defeated horse wailed. Twilight almost seemed to care for the being she had just fought. But in that fraction of a second, when Twilights gaurd was down, Trixied thrust her head towards Danny, arcing a deadly beam. Piercing the immobilized boy directly in the chest.  
>Twilight lost care in the horse and rushed to the boy as now with the psi- barrier gone, fell limp to the ground.<br>"You'll think before you cross paths with the great Trixie again!" she scoffed as she engulfed herself in a orb of darkness and disappeared.  
>Damny couldnt see much now, he just lay looking up the side of the all he was by, up into the sky.<br>"Stay with me Danny!". Danny heard the horse scream, as her head came to view. Slowly Danny blacked out  
>"Danny no!..."<br>Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat up quickly, once again as consciousness flooded into his mind. Quickly scanning his new area he noticed he was in a quaint log house, with a "Little House on the Prairie" feel.

There was a single door, with a lone window next to it on the wall across from him.  
>There was a small stove in the corner with a large animal attending it. Looking the animal over for a minute in silence, Danny rememberd the beast from what seemed like the day before.<br>"Twilight?" Danny said, his voice sounded remarkably better.  
>"Oh Danny!" the horse said as it turned (this time it spoke from its mouth, most likely gathering Danny didn't like being talked to psionically).<p>

"You've been out for quite a while" Twilight said, striding across the small room.  
>"I got you all patched up though." It chirped in.<br>Danny realized he was now shirtless, and the pain that had been engulfing his body was gone. There was no scar, or even hint of there being any wounds.  
>"Trixie hit you really well with that bolt. It took weeks to heal"<br>Danny's head soaked in what she said  
>"Weeks! I've been asleep for weeks!" Danny burst.<br>"Well yes," Twilight lowered her head "I just couldn't heal any faster. I was really trying"  
>"Okay...well thanks for fixing me I guess." Danny said as he ran a hand down his chest.<br>Thoughts of his mother and friends flooded his mind. Where could they be? Were they okay? Or was it foolish to think they were even alive. Danny looked up to the unicorn, fighting back a tear.  
>"What's happening? What did happen?" fear choked the boys throat, "what happened to everyone else?"<br>"I may not be able to tell you," Twilight looked the boy directly in the eyes "but I can help you remember"  
>"What do you mean remember?"<br>"I can enable you to remember what happened the day New York fell, I can send your mind back, the fear and disbelief of that event, your brain must have made you forget. But I can force you to relive it, would you like that?"  
>"Yes, please, I need to know what happened." Danny now clenched his hands into fists.<br>"Okay," Twilight said as she let out a sigh, as if she didn't want this action to be enacted "just lay down on your back."  
>Danny lay on the table he had just moments ago woken up on.<br>"Okay, just relax and close your eyes" Twilight cooed.  
>Danny did as he was told and felt the tip of her horn rest on his forehead. Slowly he felt a sensation roll over his forehead, like warm fuzzy egg washing over him. The sensation warmed his entire body, like a blanket of warmth.<p>

Though he didn't know how in a few minutes, the sensation of warmth would be replaced by the freezing grips of fear.

Danny didn't see anything; he was simply in a domain of darkness. He looked at his hands and the rest of his body, they were visible. The boy wondered how he could see himself without any source of light. He reached up and traced the pocket on the front side of his dark grey shirt, which was now back on his torso.

"Twilight?" the boy said in a voice no louder than one would use to talk to a person in the same room.

"Yes, I'm here, I am preparing your mind for the process."

Danny realized that was why he was able to see himself, because he was imagining it. He was just in a blank void of imagination.

"Twilight, where is everything?" the boy said, he wasn't really sure in which direction to talk in; being that when Twilight answered the voice resounded around him.

"You cant see anything now being that your mind is adjusting to me forcing it to relive past events, youre going to see everything out of your eyes, but know this, whatever you see, you cant change it. Its already happened."

Danny didn't move, he realized he wasn't going to like what was about to be revealed to him. "Will I feel pain?" the boy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Was all Twilight said.

Danny snapped his head down as he saw the ground materialize beneath him. The plain sidewalk shot beneath him, and connected around all of the other buildings. The streets decorated themselves with cars, and laced buildings along the sidewalks. The black void above him pulsed into a light blue. And people sprang into existence.

Danny instantly and uncontrollably burst into a stride down the path. This is what Twilight meant by he would relive it. He felt as if a full body jacket had been strapped onto him, as if someone was manipulating him with strings. He couldn't even turn his head in other ways to look behind him. Danny realized he must have had no need to look behind him on this day.

"Hey, Mom?" Danny said, involuntarily.

"Yes?" the woman walking with Danny said, now that he had turned his head to the woman, Danny finally saw the woman he loved most in the world. Her short black hair was the same sheen as his, and he had her same vivid green eyes. The Danny reliving the memory formed a tear in his eyes.

"After we go to Jacob's, can we see if Bryton can come over?" Danny asked about his old friends. He had known them since the beginning of his life. And to the end of theirs.

"Well. We'll see." His mother said with a tired look on her face. Every time Bryton slept over she was up all night listening to their racket, but Danny had fun.

As soon as she had thought this, and the tiredness already set in, she saw a car soar through the air.

"Danny!" she screamed, but that was all she had time to yell as the car imploded with the building they stood next to. Danny was thrown on his back, looking down the road in the direction the automotive had just been airborne. The boy inside the shell screamed.

A monsoon of fire was engulfing the streets, with strange shapes darting in and out of the wicked shadows being cast from the fires. The Danny at the time might not have known what demons were causing this, but the Danny phantom knew what beasts were reaping this havoc.

The equestrian animals darted from building to building, as the normal horses rammed into walls, shattering them like rice paper. Shards of cement rained on innocent people, cowering in fear. Building shook and cars flipped as the stampede engulfed the city.

Danny turned around to find his mom, lying on the ground. Blood dripping down her face. He panicked.

"Mom!" his voice cracked, "we got to move, something's coming!" as he struggled to move. The monsoon reared closer.

Dozens of people were overtaken by the four-legged beasts. They were no match at all for the beasts. As the ponies on the ground decimated the earth, the Pegasus flew in. Many of the horses of the air spread their wings, easily 20 foot wingspan for even the smallest one. Their back halves shrouded in a veil of leaking darkness. The trails of these air demons leaked into thunder clouds behind them, chattering with a high pitched thunder. Often this thunder struck buildings, instantly igniting them.

"Mom!" Danny now cried while looking back at the onslaught, now that he was crouched beside his mother. "Please get up." The tears now rolled down his face, as he looked at his wide eyed mother. The woman he loved more than any living thing on this planet. She rolled her head slightly to look at her son.

"Danny." She said. She repeated his name with more intensity, slowly gathering herself. She forced herself up, fighting the numbing pain in her head. She didn't know that the gash in her head would deprive her of blood, and her life, in under five minutes.

She forced herself to grab her sons shoulder and make him run. She couldn't manage sounds. As they slowly trotted down the streets, she began to cry with that pain her body was experiencing.

They had been engulfed by the stamped now.

The torrents of animals whipped past them, destroying everything. They watched in horror as a police car fish tailed around the edge of a building, only to be completely flipped by the mere flick of the neck of a coal black horse. As it through the car behind it, the unfathomable beast turned its head to the terrified humans.

It let out what Danny thought to be a whinny, but mixed with a lion's roar. As it lunged.

This was the last time Danny saw his mother.

While the hell-horse leaped, the boys mother used all of her remaining strength to push her child out of the way of the death animal. Danny watched as the beast exploded into a cloud of darkness. Engulfing them both. The phantom Danny stared in horror.

"They learned magic!" Twilight's resounding voice echoed. No other thing seemed to give notice to the voice.

"Shut up!" the intangible Danny screamed, crying from the pain he now experienced again, physical and emotional.

Both Dannys screamed with all of their might. He slammed against a wall across the street, as the sign reading :BROADWAY fell beside him. Danny grabbed at his side realizing he had just landed on a jagged piece of concrete, cutting completely through his lower left side. A mind splicing pain shot through him.

He tried to get up, as both Danny's yelled from the pain.

But a dark blue unicorn, wept by him, engulfing him in a windstorm, sending into the nearby intersection.

Danny laid there for a moment looking at the orange haze overtaking the blue sky.

He forced one more word to his lips.

"Mom."

Blackness…

Danny jolted forward from the sudden reappearance of the log house, taking quick shallow breaths. His entire body was dripping with sweat, and his eyes stung.

It took Danny an hour to stop crying. His mind had shut that memory out because it was so vivid, so horrible, he couldn't imagine it.

After he stopped sobbing, he looked up at the unicorn, who's horn seemed to be glowing faintly. She was looking down.

"Who did this?" Danny said in a voice so livid with rage, that it almost surprised him.

"She's a witch called Nightmare Moon." Twilight said, almost sounding scared of just saying the name.

"She led the attack on us?" The boy's voice was unchanged.

"Yes, she completely destroyed my home to, but there is a resistance!" The unicorn chirped the last part in with more of a cheerful voice than earlier.

Danny didn't blink "How do we kill her?" he said, his voice growing deeper with each word.

"Well Danny, I believe you're a part of a prophecy, to end her darkness, to destroy her." The equestrian said, looking him directly in the eyes.

The teen used all of his power to restrain his tears, but couldn't stop one from rolling down his face.

"Then that prophecy, is coming true."


End file.
